onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Prodi
|affiliation = Marines |occupation = Vice Admiral |jva = Yōhei Tadano }} Prodi is a Marine Vice Admiral who only appeared in the filler Marine Rookie Arc. He is in command of the Marine Base on Fron Island. Appearance Prodi is a stocky, older man with gray hair, a thin mustache, and a goatee. He wears a gray suit with four buttons over a red button-down shirt, as well as gray pants and black shoes. He also wears a standard Marine cloak. Personality Prodi follows . His main motivation is to maintain a high rank in the Marines in order to retire with a large pension, and so fights to keep his position rather than for the greater good. He appears to dislike unruly people, as he was deeply annoyed when Grount caused a ruckus as he arrived at his Marine base. He has a tendency to yell and get close to people when he is mad at them, causing him to intimidate his troops. He can also be sarcastic, as shown when he received the report of a "ghost" knocking some of the Marines unconscious. Prodi is quite pragmatic in battle, as he immediately aimed to take out the Sanji Retrieval Team's escape route before attacking them. Relationships Marines Monkey D. Garp Prodi has been friends with Garp for a long time. The two would duel often. However, he did yell at Garp when his pupil Grount was stationed at Fron Island to disastrous results. Grount Prodi does not like Grount due to the commotion he caused upon his arrival on Fron Island, and caused Grount to become angry at him by insulting Kuzan. Kuzan Prodi has little respect for the former admiral after he left the Marines, and was willing to insult him. Enemies Sanji Retrieval Team After he saw Luffy during the riot in the dining area, he then ordered the Marines at the base not to let Luffy and his allies escape from the island. He later decided confronted the Sanji Retrieval Team himself but only to avoid a demotion. He attempted to eliminate their means of escape by firing his bazooka at the Shark Submerge, supposedly blowing it up, before ordering his men to subdue Luffy's group. However, the Sanji Retrieval Team were able to overwhelm Prodi's forces, angering him. Prodi then fought Luffy directly, only to be defeated. Abilities and Powers As a Marine Vice Admiral, Prodi has authority over those of lower rank than him, and commands the base on Fron Island. Haki As a vice admiral, Prodi has the capacity to use Haki. He is capable of imbuing his bazooka shots with Busoshoku Haki in order to increase their power. Weapons Prodi wields a large bazooka that fires extremely fast and powerful shots that cause large explosions. Prodi is quite skilled in using it, as he claimed to be able to fight against Garp and his fists to a stalemate with it. History Marine Rookie Arc Prodi watched as reinforcements arrived at Fron Island, but in horror saw one of them, Grount, beating up everyone else and damaging the ship. Prodi took Grount to his office to berate him and discovered that the young Captain had requested to be stationed on the island. He then let Grount loose to eat before he would be put on duty. Later, Prodi received a report of several Marines being found stripped and unconscious, and he ordered his forces to scan the entire island for the intruders as he went to the monitor room, where he could see the feed from Video Den Den Mushis across the island. Soon afterwards, he saw Monkey D. Luffy causing a ruckus in the cafeteria and recognized the pirate, causing him to sound the alarm as he ordered all his men to go after Luffy and the Straw Hats. As Luffy and his group were making their way back to the Thousand Sunny, Prodi and his men confronted them at the coast. Prodi then gave a long spiel about how the Straw Hats are ruining innocent people's lives with their adventure, but then revealed that he was only confronting them in order to avoid being demoted, shocking his men. Prodi immediately aimed for the Shark Submerge III, the Straw Hats' escape vessel, and shot his bazooka at it. He then shot at the Straw Hats, but they dodged his blasts as they jumped down to confront him and his men. Prodi shot several blasts at Luffy, but Luffy managed to dodge them. Eventually, Luffy hit Prodi in the chest with Jet Bazooka, defeating him. Prodi was caught by Bonham and set down on the ground. Later, as Luffy and Grount had a tremendous clash, Prodi and his men were blown away, with Prodi lamenting that his retirement plan was likely doomed with the destruction caused by the battle. Major Battles *Prodi vs. Monkey D. Luffy References Site Navigation ca:Prodi ru:Проди fr:Prody it:Prodi pl:Prodi Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Marine Vice Admirals Category:Non-Canon Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Non-Canon Antagonists